When Nobody's Home
by autumn midnights
Summary: This is where talking to James about girls would be good, you think, but it's doubtful that James would like to hear about Rose's butt. Or that you were looking at it. Cousincest, Rose/Fred II. Oneshot, rated T.


Disclaimer: Is there anyone who would actually report me for not putting this? I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

For lowi's 150 Beautiful and Colorful Prompts thread over on Next-Gen Fanatics. My pairing was RoseFredII, my prompts palace, purple, and porcelain.

* * *

You can't help but notice how Rose has grown into a beautiful girl. She's slender and petite, with porcelain skin and reddish-brown hair that falls just past her shoulders in gentle waves. She's pretty and _ohsosmart..._'she's like her mother, just like her mother,' everyone always says. But it's not true, not really, you think. Yes, Rose has her mother's brains, but you're pretty sure that Aunt Hermione never had inappropriate encounters with a cousin when nobody else is around.

You're sitting at the kitchen table, waiting patiently for James to hurry up and get back from his date so that the two of you can go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes together, when Rose flounces in, wearing a tight purple tank top that shows a little too much skin and denim shorts that reveal her long legs. "Hey," she says, dragging out the word_. "_Why are you here?"

"Waiting for James. You?" There isn't a real reason for Rose to be here, you think, and yet here she is, prancing around like she's a princess and this is her own personal palace. She looks in one of the bottom cupboards, bending over in such a way that her butt is on full display - _don't look, she's related! - _before standing up again, sighing.

"Oh - I'm bored," she replies, as if that explains everything. The fact that this house is probably no more interesting than her own, as she's been here so many times that it, too, is like her home, has probably not occurred to her. "That shirt looks good on you, by the way."

You look down at it reflexively, as if you would have forgotten between this morning when you put it on and now, before glancing back up again. It's nothing special, and yet you feel the need to compliment her back. "You, er...you look good too." You're pretty sure 'that shirt looks good' and 'you look good' are pretty different, but it had just slipped out of your stupid mouth. You clamp said mouth shut, ready to bolt out of the door.

"Why thank you," she says mischievously, in a tone that sounds much more like Lily Luna than Rose. "Were you checking me out?" She grins, hopping up onto the counter by the sink and crossing her legs demurely.

"I..." Can't think of anything to say, apparently, you think dryly, vaguely wishing that Rose was less pretty so that she wouldn't be so damn tempting. You sigh slightly. "Never mind, Rose."

"Because, you know, I was checking you out, too. And I know you were looking at my butt."

"What?" You had looked away when she stood up. Why did girls always know when someone was looking at their butt? It was quite annoying, you decided, this instinctive radar that all females seemed to have. "Wait, you were checking me out?"

"Yeah." She grins, and you have an overwhelming urge to stand up and kiss her. "You're cute. And, as I said, I'm _bored." _She emphasizes it, sighing dramatically. You can't help but think, in the back of her mind, that she's been hanging around Lily way too much. This is not typical Rose behavior - or perhaps it is, you just never noticed before. You haven't hung around Rose very much - she's always with Lily and Al, and you're with Roxie and James.

"And," you say, trying to play her game, "what do you intend to do about this boredom?"

"Why, I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" She smirks, sliding off the counter and walking over to where you sit. "I might have an idea, but I don't know if you'd want to do it."

"What?" you say a little too eagerly, standing up quickly.

She grins at the look on your face, as if she knows exactly what is going through that inappropriate teenage boy brain of yours. You rapidly try to look a bit less...excited, making your eager look disappear. She sidles right up to you, pressing her body against your side, and reaches up on tiptoes to whisper in your ear. "I'm guessing you've kissed a girl, Fred?"

"Yeah," you say, even though you're pretty sure, despite your lack of kissing knowledge, that the one kiss you had, with fourth year Layla Winters, was not very good. "Have you kissed a boy?"

"More than one," she says mischievously. "Five, actually. And I'm tempted to make it six." She tugs on your hand. "Let's go upstairs. Then we'll have a warning when James gets back. Wouldn't want him to walk in on us," she adds, a rather Lily-like look of mischief and trouble gracing her oval-shaped face. She leads you up the stairs, until you and her are standing in the upstairs corridor, and she stops. "You were looking at my butt as we were walking up the stairs, weren't you?"

"Er-" You don't know how to respond. Are you supposed to tell a girl you were checking out her butt? This is where talking to James about girls is useful, you think, but you highly doubt James would like to hear about Rose's butt. Or that you were looking at it. "Maybe," you settle on, because it's the sort of answer that Rose would probably have given you, had you asked that exact question.

"Good answer," she says, tossing her reddish hair so that the scent of tropical fruit - her favorite shampoo - wafts through the air. You act like you didn't notice. "Now, I believe we came up here so that we could make out in private?"

"Yeah," you say, and if there were any other words that you wanted to say, they're pushed right out of your mouth as Rose kisses you. She's beautiful, the most beautiful girl you've ever seen, and in these stolen moments you spend with her in the upstairs hallway of the Potter home, it doesn't matter that she's your cousin. She's yours in those moments, your pretty, pretty Rose, and nothing else really matters.

* * *

**A bit of an experiment, writing a short oneshot in second person like this, but I kind of like how this turned out. Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you got this far, please review!**


End file.
